


[F4M] Adorkable Succubus-in-training has to seduce you for her final test

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Adorable, Cute, DDLG, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Multiple kinks, Seduction, Sexy, Succubus, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: You're a young demoness in Hell about to graduate from the prestigious Lilith’s University of Sinful Delights. But before you can become a certified Succubus, you need to pass one final test for your Mistress - seduce a mortal man. You’re sexy as hell, top of your class, confident (if a little clumsy at times) and very eager. How hard can this be, amirite? *Adapted from my earlier script "Sexy Spy tries to make your cock hard"
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] Adorkable Succubus-in-training has to seduce you for her final test

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+. Protagonist is technically centuries old, but in all seriousness, is portrayed akin to a young adult about to graduate university, so around 22 years old.

**Title: [F4M] Adorkable Succubus-in-training has to seduce you for her final test [adorable] [sexy] [cute] [succubus] [seduction] [dirty talk] [multiple kinks] [femdom] [mommy] [DDlg] [fucking]**

**SCRIPT**  
=====

01: THE PREP (It's your final test! You're nervous but trying to psych yourself up  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*SFX: Background Chatter of People in a Bar, Glasses Clinking, Laughter, etc.*

[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF, PSYCHING YOURSELF UP ]

Look out world! Here comes (OPTIONAL - say your name or skip to: Hell’s HOTTEST Succubus! 

I’m the girl your parents warned you about!

I'm Temptation! 

I’m Danger!

I’m... Accckkkkk!!!

  
***SFX: Loud crash, glasses shatter on floor**

  
Ooooh... I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!

Ooooh... let me help you clean this up...

You sure?... Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll look where I’m going next time.

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF, PSYCHING YOURSELF UP ]

Get with it, girl! Don’t screw up now. Mistress is watching. 

Mmpphh... my skirt is... too short.

Am I showing enough cleavage? Is my makeup all right?

Oh, steady girl. I can do this!

  
Ahem... Okay, Mistress... are you there?

Yes, I’m ready. Who did you pick?

... Uhm... over by the bar?

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Please, please, please, pleeeeease let it be a horny husband, or dirty old man. 

  
Uhm... in the corner... that lonely looking guy?

You chose HIM for my final test?!

[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Yesss!! 

Oh, No. No problem, Mistress.

Alright... so... get him to cum in me, and get him to use the lord’s name in vain. Got it.

I have... one hour?...

Yehhh, that’s all I need.

Here we go.

  
02: THE PICKUP (You try all the tricks in your book to seduce your target)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

***SFX: High heels footsteps***

[ YOUR BEST SEDUCTIVE MODE ]

Howdy, stranger.

Buy a girl a drink?

Mmm... I love a decisive man. I’ll have whatever you’re having.

Er... yeah... with the little umbrella and all.

Oh, not at all, I don’t think it’s a sissy drink. It’s a... manly drink.

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Girl... seriously?! 

  
In fact... umbrellas remind me of some of my favourite things...

[ WHISPER ] Like... fucking on a beach...

[ WHISPER ] Tell me, handsome stranger... do you like to fuck on a beach?

You... don’t? ... Really?

No, don’t be shy. We’re just two strangers talking. You can tell me.

[ WHISPER ] ... okay, whisper in my ear... what secret you wanna tell me?

... you... have...

[ LOUDLY ] ... pledged your virginity to God?!

[ HUSHED] Oops... sorry, sorry...

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Oh, very funny Mistress... verrrrry funny! 

  
No, I don't think it's weird a man your age is still a virgin.

Actually, I find that... extreeeeemly sexy. A man with conviction, mmmmm... gets a girl all flustered, you know.

Oooh, is it hot in here? Do you see beads of sweat on my cleavage?

Lemme get closer... mmmmm.... 

[ FLUSTERED ] What? Um... no, why would I be trying to seduce you?

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Oh, Satan. This guy is tougher than I thought. Is he a Mommy’s boy? I’m gonna try Mommy. 

  
[ YOUR BEST MOMMY MODE i.e. BABY TALK TO HIM ]

No, baby... I know you’re a good boy.

I LOVE good boys.

You say your prayers every night, don’t you?

Oh, every morning too?... you’re saying one right now?!

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Hell have mercy! 

  
I mean... yes, I’m so proud of you. You’re such a goooood boy.

Mmm... do good boys like girls? 

You do? Oh, praise Sata... I mean... God!

Mmmm... so what kinda girls does my good boy like?

You can tell Mommy. Mommy wants to know you better.

[ FLUSTERED ] Hmm... what? I didn’t say Mommy. Why would I say Mommy? I said er... martini.

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Argghh... this is NOT going well. Maybe he needs a Dom. 

  
[ YOUR BEST DOM MODE ]

Alright, listen, I’m going to tell you just once.

I want.

To ride.

Your face.

You’re blushing. 

You don't think I'm serious?

I'm gonna wipe that blush off your face with my pussy.

  
[ PANIC ] Oh... wait wait wait wait wait... I’m sorry, I’m sorry...

Please, sir... Please don’t go.

[ MEEKLY ] Please... stay...

[ ABOUT TO CRY ]... I ju..j...just w... w..want you to find me sexy...

I..I didn't mean any of those things...

P...please sir... don’t you like me?

Don’t you find me attractive... at all?

Imma gonna cry if you go....

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Oh, Hell FREEZES over. Is he getting hard? He LIKES this helpless girl act? 

  
[ YOUR BEST SUB MODE - MEEK AND SHY ]

Sir... can I... hold your hand?

I’m sorry, sir... I was... trying to get you to notice me.

[ FACE IN HANDS ] Oh, I’m not attractive! 

Nobody wants me...

You... you think I’m pretty?

Please, sir... you’re not just saying that?

[ SNIFFLE ] Oh, thank you, sir.

You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.

I just want someone to talk to... you know...

A kind, decent man... like you...

Can we... go somewhere more private?

I... I have a room upstairs.

Please, sir... I just need to feel attractive.

You find me attractive, right?

Please... daddy?

Oh, thank you, daddy. You like me to call you Daddy, don’cha? [ GIGGLE ]

  
[ SOFTLY TO YOURSELF ] Oh, we are ON! 

Come on, Daddy... [ GIGGLE ]

03 FINAL TEST (You're almost there! Remember, "cum in you" & "use lord's name in vain")  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***SFX: Door shuts***

[ YOUR BEST DADDY’S GIRL MODE - POUTY AND WHINY ]

Daddy... sit on the bed.

Can I sit in your lap... like this?

Shhh... it’s okay.

I know, I know... you’re saving yourself for God.

But you’re not breaking your pledge if I... Mmmmm... kiss you, right?

Mmmm...

You smell so good Daddy... ohhh... I love to kiss your neck...

Go on, moan for me Daddy...

Mmmm... you’re making my pussy all wet and tingly...

See, Daddy?... Under my skirt...

You’re not looking Daddy! 

Yes... see... my little thong is alll soaked...

You’re so bad Daddy. You’ve ruined my thong!

Now I have to take it off and expose my naked pussy to you.

It’s YOUR fault Daddy.

Mmm... you wanna keep my thong?

Smell it Daddy. Go on. Ooooo... you like it?

You love the smell of my pussy? [ GIGGLE ]

You wanna bury your face in my little cunt? Oooo... Daddy! You're so naughty!

Okay, but first, take off your pants. And underpants.

You don’t wanna ruin it like my thong. Please?

Mmm... thank you Daddy...

I'm gonna take off alll my clothes, too... ohhh...

Your face is so red Daddy. [ GIGGLE ]

Do you like my body?

Ohhhh... let me grind on your big daddy cock...

Don't worry Daddy, we're not breaking your pledge, right?

Oh fuck... Daddy feels so good.

Oh Daddy, do you want your good girl to suck your cock?

Mmm... I wanna suck your big cock...

Oh, I will Daddy... I want to...

But can we play a little game first? 

Uh-huh. Just a little game, then I’ll spend alll night sucking your big Daddy cock.

My game is called... 

[ WHISPER ] Hide Daddy’s cock inside my tight little fuck hole.

Oh, please Daddy!

It’s just a game! It won’t break your pledge, I promise!

Please... Your cock is right here... at my pussy entrance...

Yes... Oh yes... Just the tip Daddy...

A little more... lie back Daddy...

Oh, you’re filling me up so deep!

Yes, Daddy... fuck... just lie back... I’m going to ride you.

***Optional SFX: Wet & humping sounds***

[ MOAN AND LAUGH ]

Ahhh hahaha... Oh fuck...

You like fucking my tight little cunt?

Ohhhh hahaha...

Yes Daddy... call out to your God!

Tell him how tight my cunt is.

Tell him how much you love fucking me.

Ahahaha... Yesss! Again!

Shout his name as I make you cum.

Huh? Oh... that!... That’s just my tail.

It only comes out when I’m fucking!

Ahhhhahahaha... Coz I’m a succubus, Daddy!

Ahhhahaha... Oh yes... cum for me...

You can’t stop now... you’re cumming so hard!

Yes! Yes! Yes!

[ ORGASM ]

[ PANTING ]

Oh...

So Mistress... did I pass?

I did?! [ SQUEAL ] Yayyy! I'm a real succubus!

[ LAUGH AND GIGGLE WITH JOY ]

...

Oh hush, human, you’re fine... [ GIGGLE ]

C’mere... I wanna kiss you.

Oh, don’t be like that.

Come on, I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.

You are my first... We’re each other’s first [ GIGGLE ]

You will ALWAYS have a special place in my heart.

Now... about that blowjob I promised...

...

/scriptend


End file.
